metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Artyom
Artyom, or Артём in Russian, is the main character of the game Metro 2033 and the protagonist of the novel of the same name, on which the game is based on. Artyom, born a few days before the fire, has been raised under ground on a Timiryazevskaja station until it was overrun by rats, since than he lived with his stepfather on VDNH (Exhibition). After he with some of his teen friends opens hermetic door on station north of VDNH named Botanicheskiy sad (Botanical garden) through which a few years later Black ones got inside, it becomes Artyom's responsibility to travel to the center of the metro to warn the rest of the people about potential upcoming threats to their life and security. Artyom's mission After successfully defending the Exhibition (VDNH station) against waves of mutant creatures, Alex reveals that the true treat to humanity's continued -and arduous- survival are the Dark Ones, a mysterious sentient species that mutated from homosapiens following the nuclear holocaust. Right before Hunter leaves to battle this new foe on his own, he hands Artyom his Ranger token and orders him that, if Hunter does not return, to present the token to Miller in Polis and inform him of the turn of events. It is this quest that guides Artyom through most of his story, as Hunter indeed fails to return and is presumed dead. And thus, the journey begins. --SPOILER ALERT-- Upon reaching Polis, Artyom presents the token to Miller, and (Presumably, as Artyom never converses during the game) educates him on the fate of Hunter and the rise of the Dark Ones. Miller brings Artyom to present his case to the Polis Council in an effort to obtain their support for a mission. However, the Council dismisses the threat because of lack of resources and men that are needed for eventual war against Nazis, and because they underestimated him for a superstitious guy from some remote station, this now leaving Artyom back at the proverbial square-one. Hope is renewed when Miller pledges his assistance to stop the Dark Ones and save the exhibition, along with the rest of the Metro. He proposes that a mostly intact launch facility, code-named 'D6' can be used to eradicate the Dark Ones with the same fire that gave birth to their kind. This is the final mission, which culminates in the story's conclusion. In the game Artyom is silent and, in many ways mysterious. He rarely speaks in the game and lets many of the characters he meets speak on his behalf. Most of the game is narrated by Artyom, with voiceovers during the loading periods. Outside of the narrations, Artyom is nearly always silent. This would imply an introspective personality, reinforced by the many books in Artyom's room, including Darwin's Origin of Species. In the game, everything that is seen is mostly seen from Artyom's perspective, with a few exceptions. During most 3rd-person cutscenes at the beginning of the game, Artyom's face is disguised somehow or another. For example, at the beginning, when Artyom is being woken up to meet Hunter, he is sleeping with his arm conveniently concealing his face. However in Exhibition, before you leave, if you visit Artyom's dad's office there is a picture under a whisky bottle that looks similar to the parts of his face shown in the game. Near the end of the game, a view can be gotten of Artyom through a helmet. All this confirms is that Artyom is Caucasian and has blue or light green eyes. The view of his face is quickly obscured as you see the reflection of the missiles detonating. Artyom seems to be a daydreamer, given the collection of postcard on his wall. Amongst these are postcards of Venice, Boston and so on. Trivia * On the 'Depot' level, after the minecart crashes on top of Artyom, he quietly grunts the word "Fuck". This is one of the few instances he speaks besides his commentary. *On the level 'Exhibition,' when a fellow metro dweller says: "I'll have that book (a copy of Metro 2033) to you tomorrow, I haven't finished reading it yet," Artyom quietly says "O.K", another instance of him rarely speaking. *At the end of the game, Artyom is shown wearing an armored helmet with a built-in respirator, this is inaccurate as Artyom in game could only wear a clear full faced Gas mask. *At the beginning of the game (which is actually near the ending), Artyom does not have a Universal Charger or Night Vision Goggles, but he does have the Heavy Armor. *At the beginning of the game, if the player tries to run to the Tower, he will be killed by being hit, even if no Nosalises are actually attacking the player. Category:Characters